


Earase This

by Josten Stonon (Envy_The_Homunculus)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Polygamy, we are so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envy_The_Homunculus/pseuds/Josten%20Stonon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a spiritual successor to my immortal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earase This

Heyyy. My name is Cleon Consistency Hary Oscar Widl. i am the tremigod of posiedn zuez an haddes and ma mum. im a wizzerd and i go to hogwarts eveen though i live in amerika shut the fukkk up. i have blonde eyes and blue hair. i am a boy and i am 14 and 11 muths (that meens im amost 15 donnderhads). i have like 50 billion boyfriend s at hogwats and ppl say im a slut but not rlly bc it gay. 

i got on 2 da train aftr waving godbye to my dads and mum. my boifriend’s hoodie hung sexily off my skinny sexy framerate. i went into the cotmartment and saw….. MY BOYFRIEND HERRY POPPTERT. hirry caled me over by loking at me wif his lusty eye. hed lost the other one bc eyepatches are pastel and so is he its his asthetick. 

he moand happily,”hey Cloen want to have the sex in the forbidin foerst wen we get to hafwros.” “yea wheves” “k” “k” we always heve the deeperst convos cus were s;o hispters (hipsters iz too mainstraem.)

subbenly… my udder biofriend PERCYY JECKsUN BUSrT info the condoptment. he wsant mad tho cus polygumy is hwat.

percy’s a trasnfer stupdtent from manhattprtn and his house iz huffllepufff cuz he’s a loyal boiyfrieend af. i is a ravvenclut meself (because ravncluw iz da best back of goffics).

suddennly… my ENEMY AND BOIFRIEND VOLBEMERT BUST INM.

**Author's Note:**

> we apologize


End file.
